


Day Seventeen: Alt Prompt, Presumed Dead

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Kidnapping, Loss, M/M, Presumed Dead, Shimada Brothers, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Seventeen: Alt Prompt, Presumed DeadOrSoldiers pay the ultimate price every day, unfortunately for Hanzo... McCree is one of those soldiers
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Day Seventeen: Alt Prompt, Presumed Dead

Genji thought it would be a cold day in hell before he ever heard his brother cry

Apparently, he was wrong

Working for an organization such as Overwatch was a dangerous job

The agents put their lives on the line every day to restore and keep the peace

Some of them even had to pay the ultimate price in the name of peace

Jesse McCree had paid that price

Genji had been on the mission where his best friend had perished

There had been an explosion, bringing down a whole building with many people and Overwatch agents inside

Unfortunately, there had been many casualties due to the sheer force of the explosion

And what was even worse for McCree was he was at the heart of the explosion

There was no body

No remains

Nothing

Nothing to bring home to Hanzo to bring him or anyone else any closure

When Genji had stepped off the orca with the rest of the team, everyone in different states due to losing a teammate and a family member. Hanzo had been there waiting

Watching his face fall when the realization hit him had been soul-crushing

Hanzo had quickly excused himself before anyone had the chance to talk to him

That had been a few hours ago. Genji had been to see Angela for both medical and emotional support and decided that he needed to check up on his brother who was no doubt heartbroken.

Genji could hear Hanzo from outside his room, the room he hadn't touched in years since he normally shared McCree's.

His brother was sobbing his heart out, gut-wrenching cries came from him which spiked up some emotion within Genji.

But Genji needed to be strong for his brother

He could grieve later

Hanzo had just lost his lover

His better half

He needed to be there for him

Steeling himself, Genji put in the code to Hanzo's room and the door slid open revealing Hanzo on the other side

"Oh brother..." Hanzo was curled up at the foot of the bed, one of McCree's many serapes held tightly to his face as he cried.

Genji didn't speak, he walked over to Hanzo and sat right beside him. Surprisingly, Hanzo fell right into his brother offered comfort. Genji placed his arm over Hanzo and rested his cheek on top of the elder's head.

The two sat together in the dark for a while, Hanzo sobbed whilst Genji offered silent comfort.

Nothing he could do would make it better

McCree was gone

Hanzo had lost the love of his life

All Genji could do was be there for him

Genji looked down at his brother when Hanzo's face slightly appeared from behind the serape, his eyes rimmed red and full of tears

" _Why him... why did it have to be him_ " Hanzo's broken voice questioned. He sounded so small, so hopeless and lost

Genji never wanted to see his brother like this

The ninja hesitated slightly before sighing, turning to his brother

"I don't know Hanzo... I'm sorry"

The only response he got was more cries

Hanzo's sorrow continuing to pour out

Genji would make sure Hanzo got through this, no matter how hard it was

For McCree's sake

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now isn't that just sweet, your poor little boyfriend sobbing his heart out. How touching"

A low chuckle escaped the figure sitting on the swivel chair, watching the Overwatch feed in front of her as if it was an episode of a reality tv show.

"You know, I honestly didn't think anything could bring Hanzo Shimada to tears... guess I was wrong huh?"

Jesse let out a low huff behind the leather stuck in between his teeth, another slight tug at the ropes binding his hands to the back of the chair.

The figure looked over her shoulder, purple hair cascading with the movement as she looked at him.

"Oh don't be so sad, _Jesse McCree_. It's not like you'll remember him in a few weeks" Jesse's eyes widened, what one earth was she talking about?

Another laugh came from her as the chair spun around, Sombra sitting smugly whilst she looked at him.

"I can't tell you much of course, against company policies and stuff. But I promise you, we're going to take good care of you" She smiled, a hint of something sinister lurking in her eyes as she leaned closer to him

"Transport won't be here for a little while, so I suggest getting comfortable and enjoying the show" A manicured finger tapped at his nose, Jesse screwing up his face and leaning away as much as he could in response, only amusing Sombra more.

"I'm sure Gabe will be _very_ happy to see you"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
